Friendly Kiss
by daunlontar
Summary: Chensung adalah Chenle yang berusaha keras agak Jisung memberinya sedikit perhatian. Renle adalah Renjun yang protective pada adik kecil Chenle atau benarkah hanya sebatas itu ? Father complex Kun dan Taeyong pada bocah NCT Dream. Terakhir Marhyuck/ Markchan yang harus jaga sikap
1. Chapter 1

Kediaman NCT Dream hari ini tidak kosong seperti biasanya, mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk dua hari. Hanya NCT127 yang ada jadwal, dan itu berarti hanya Mark dan Donghyuklah yang ada kegiatan Chenle yang terus berjalan berputar mengelilingi ruang tengah, membuat Renjun yang sedang menggambar karya baru nya "moomin at space station" menjadi terpecah konsentrasinya." _Xiao Le_ demi Tuhan, kamu kenapa? Dari tadi cuma diam dan terus berkeliling meja seperti mainan rusak." Renjun akhirnya angkat bicara dengan adik tersayang nya itu. Ya memang belum enam bulan mereka saling kenal, tapi Renjun sudah sangat sayang dengan Zhong Chenle. Anak pecicilan yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu baik dengannya kalau ada maunya. Dia kawatir dengan kondisi Chenle hari ini yang tidak ribut mengejek gambar moominnya malah berjalan keliling dalam diam. _"Ge this is urgent, I FUCKED UP_ " tereak Chenle dengan gerakan dramatis. "CHENLE apa kata gege soal jaga bahasamu ya! paling nggak bicaralah dengan mandarin kalau mau mengumpat" Renjun menutup mulut Chenle dan berbicara sedikit panik karena dia tidak mau mereka diomeli Kun. Lho, kenapa Kun ? Begini singkatnya,Mark cukup sensitif terhadap kelakuan Chenle , tapi yang lebih gawat dia tidak berani menegur langsung malah melaporkan kelakuan mulut Chenle seperti ini pada Taeyong dan membuat Taeyong panik karena bagi nya Jisung itu masih bayi dan tidak pantas mendengar kata-kata kasar, lalu Taeyong yg stress akan dilihat oleh Winwin dan winwin akan melapor pada Kun. Nanti Kun akan mengomel seperti emak emak pada Chenle dan Renjun _"Kalian ini tolong bersikap yang sopan , terlebih kalian masih baru berteman dengan member Korea di NCT Dream kalau yang seperti ini yg malu gege , karena gege yang in charge untuk mendidik dan mengawasi kalian karena tidak ada orang tua yang mengawasi kalian oke."_ Biasanya Chenle hanya masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan " _Renjun tolong kamu awasi Lele ya, gege percaya sama kamu oke"_ Begitu kira2 isi WeChat Renjun dengan Kun , selalu saja mau sedang bicarakan apapun selalu ada pesan untuk mengawasi Chenle.

"Maaf ge , ini sebenarnya aku lagi benar benar panik, kawatir hidupku hancur masa depanku!" ucap Chenle lebih dramatis dengan pose menunduk di karpet segala.

"Ya Tuhan kamu kenapa le ? Kamu ada mantan pacar sinting ? Atau ada sesuatu buruk tentang kamu bocor di Internet ?" Renjun jadi ikutan panik.

"Bukan , bukan semua , Ini... soal Jisung.." Chenle berkata lirih sembari menutup wajah nya frustasi. _Great lagi lagi Jisung_ ya diam diam Renjun sedikit cemburu dengan Jisung, karena dia suka diabaikan Chenle kalau sudah Jisung , jisung jisung semua hidup chenle berporos pada Jisung. "Kenapa le, dia mengabaikan kamu lagi ?" tanya Renjun malas. "Kalau itu sih biasa ge , ini lebih parah dia marah denganku"

"Itu sudah biasa kan dia marah sama kamu nanti dia juga akan lupa lagi" ucap Renjun sekarang tidak duduk di depan Chenle tapi sedang mewarnai gambar Moomin nya lagi.

"Nggak ge , ini beda , dia marah besar ! sampai teriak bilang aku gila dan suruh aku pulang ke China" terdengar dari nada bicaranya Chenle sudah sedikit lagi akan menangis.

"APA ? Dia suruh kamu balik ke China ? Kurang ajar sini biar aku marahi dia !" Renjun kaget , kuas airnya tumpah tapi dia tidak peduli dan melangkah emosi dan menegakkan kepala Chenle yg tertunduk.

"Jangan Ge, dia ga salah , Aku yang salah"

"Tapi itu kasar Zhong Chenle , dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti mentang2 kita ini chinese dan seenaknya" Renjun menyeret Chenle

"GE DENGER AKU DULU" tereak Chenle kasar.

Renjun terdiam. Chenle memang suka teriak tapi biasanya teriak manja , teriak menyebalkan , bukan membentak begini.

"Ge.. maaf ini pokoknya dengarkan aku mau cerita kejadiannya. Jadi kamu tau kan kalau untuk belajar bahasa Korea , aku menonton kartun Korea karena aku tidak suka romance drama korea. Jadi kemarin aku menonton pororo sendiri , lalu tidak tau JIsung sedang kerasukan siapa lalu dia duduk disebelahku lalu dia ikut menonton juga."

"APA? emm maksudnya ka..kalian cuma berdua di kamar? " Renjun tidak tau kenapa dia panas , dia tau benar kebiasaan Chenle kalau sedang 'belajar bahasa korea" dia akan menyendiri di kamar dengan ipad nya.

"Iya, lalu aku berikan Ipad ku padanya karena tanganku lelah. Lalu karena dia keliatan kedinginan karena AC ku cukup dingin , aku peluk dia dan aku cium kepalanya"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Renjun berteriak setengah gila, entah itu dibilang nada falsetto tertingginya, yang jelas kalau ini drama india , sudah di Zoom in Zoom out muka kaget Renjun.

Chenle terlihat heran "Hyung kenapa kau berteriak begitu berlebihan ini bukan kebakaran!"

"Renjun! Ada apa ? Kenapa teriak ?" terlihat jeno panik keluar dari kamar dan berbicara dari lantai dua

"TI..Tidak ada apa apa jen, maaf ya ampun kamu sedang tidur ? maaf" Renjun meminta maaf sampai mebungkukkan badan.

"Ehh tak apa jun , cuma ini teriakanmu membangunkan seseorang dari tidur cantiknya. Kalau kalian ribut lagi mungkin dia akan menerkam kalian"

ucap Jeno sambil menunjukkan kuas ditangan kiri dan cairan untuk masker yg berwarna hijau tua. Jeno sedang melakukan rutinitas nya di waktu kosong, ya menolong Jaemin dalam rutinitas "maskeran mesra" (donghyuk yang menamakan kegiatan mereka dengan itu)

"sampaiikan maafku ke Jaemin , tadi .. tadi Chenle menunjukkan video horror begitu jadi aku kaget"

Jeno melihat ke arah mereka, tidak satupun memegang smartphone atau ipad, tab atau laptop, dia menyengitkan kepalanya , Jeno tidak bodoh , dia tau Renjun berbohong, dan Renjun tidak pernah menutupi apapun darinya apalagi berbohong , kalau sampai dia melakukannya tentu ada alasan yang kuat. Jeno tersenyum tapi matanya memberikan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Chenle

"Jen.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk lagi , tolong kontrol suaranya ok" Jeno kembali masuk ke kamar nya dan Jaemin

"Iya ge ! Jeno hyung, tadi dia..." Chenle menyahut Jeno dan berbicara pada Renjun

"Le, sekarang jawab aku kenapa kamu sampai mencium kepala Jisung seperti itu hah ?" Renjun memegang bahu Chenle. Dia tak habis pikir , Chenle memang orang yang heboh , kurang peka , _touchy_ , tapi dia bukan seorang mesum , dia mungkin tidak sepolos Jisung , tapi Chenle itu masih kekanak-kanakan Renjun tau benar.

"Ehh ? Oh My God, jadi itu bukan hal biasa antar sesama teman ? maksud ku sesama orang korea begitu?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAKK ,sejak kapan tidak pernah darimana kamu tau jangan mengarang kamu! " Renjun berteriak pelan tertahan. Dia menatap mata Chenle dalam dalam , apa yang sudah dipikirkan adiknya ini.

"Ehh tapi aku, sungguh aku , Ya Tuhan ge"

" Chenle ayo katakan siapa memberitahumu hah ? atau kau tau darimana ?"

Chenle pun akhirnya menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya sehingga dia sampai sampai memeluk dan mencium kepala Jisung.

*Seminggu sebelumnya*

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.35 malam. Tetapi Chenle bukannya sedang mengistirahatkan badan di kamar tetapi malah hilir mudik seperti mecari seseorang sambil mengendap ngendap di dorm NCT Dream. Kenapa Chenle seperti itu? Jadi tadi ketika di mobil saat mereka baru pulang dari music show , Chenle yang sedang tidur ayam dibangunkan oleh Jisung yang sangat random tiba-tiba menanyai Chenle soal foto predebut nya. Ya fotonya sedang bermain biliard. Chenle mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Jisung tapi Chenle yang bahasa korea nya masih payah kebingungan bercerita pada Jisung. Chenle terpaksa memakai bahasa Inggris tapi keliatan benar Jisung tidak mengerti hanya pura-pura "ohh , ohh" Chenle frustasi sekali. Karena sangat jarang Jisung mau memulai pembicaraan dengannya , selalu saja dia yang bicara dengan korea yang berantakan menyerocos sendiri atau kadang dengan mandarin Chenle berbicara dengan Jisung dan ia merasa berbicara dengan boneka saja , tidak ada respon. Tetapi anehnya kalau soal foto predebut Chenle yang fans suka memberi julukan "Foto dahsyat Presiden Zhong" Jisung cukup tertarik dan bahkan bertanya balik pada Chenle. Hanya dengan cerita-cerita masa kecilnya Chenle merasa Jisung tertarik dengannya. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutnya melihat mata polos jisung berbinar saat mendengar cerita Chenle. Okay jadi intinya sekarang dia sedang mencari Mark untuk membantu menerjemahkan cerita dahsyatnya untuk Jisung. Renjun sudah terkapar di kamar mereka karena efek obat flu yang membuatnya mengantuk. Chenle sudah membolak balikan badan renjun tapi tidak ada respon. Mark tidak fasih mandarin tetapi Chenle cukup fasih Bahasa Inggris karena dia sudah pernah pertukaran pelajar ke Australia. Tidak banyak yang tau soal ini.

"Mark hyungg, maark hyuuung , gege ,?" Chenle mencari di kamar mark dan donghyuk tidak ada. Di ruang pakaian, dan sepatu NCT Dream tidak ada, di ruang tengah bawah tidak ada. Hey tapi dapur terlihat terang.

"Mark... tolong jangan hancurkan snack makan malamku oke?"

terlihat donghyuk merangkul Mark yang disebelahnya sedang memasak sesuatu. Terlihat seperti Mkaroni menghentikan langkahnya meliat MarkHyuk sedang berdua.

"siapa yang menghancurkan ? aku membantu ini liat Dongdong ,ayolah setidaknya aku mencoba romantis seperti yang kau mau eoh hahah" Mark berbicara sambil mengaduk kasar panci yang berisi makaroni, dia juga membetulkan posisi headset di telinga kirinya , ujung hedset lain ada di telinga Donghyuk.

"Kata resepnya kau cukup menyampurkan mentega , susu dan bumbu keju lalu mengaduk nya dengan makaroni , bukan menumbuk makaroni sampai halus sayang" Donghyuk memegang tangan mark yg sedang memegang sendok kayu untuk mengaduk, sekarang posisi Donghyuk dibelakang Mark

"Hey hey hold up , sorry Hyuk for destroying your snack" Mark terlihat santai saja dengan kelakuan Donghyuk yg sudah mulai agak mesum sebenarnya.

"It's okay" Donghyuk tiba tiba memeluk pinggang Mark dengan tangan satu yg kosong dan mencium kepala belakang Mark

"Mark Hyung , Donghyuk Hyung" panggil Chenle tiba-tiba

 _bersambung_

Hallo saya Sora dan ini adalah fanfic debut saya setelah lima tahun dalam dunia KPOP (halah) masih sangat hancur dan ga jelas jadi mohon maaf banget. Ini masih akan ada sambungannya tapi melihat orang tertarik nggak sama cerita ga jelas ini. Btw cerita ini saya buat dari prompt saya sendiri yang Saya ajukan ke NCT_PROMPT/nctprompt . Jadi kalau familiar ya itu memang prompt Saya yg ajukan tapi ga ada sebiji author pun yg claim jadi buat aja sendiri hahahah.


	2. Chapter 2

"SHITT" Mark mengangkat ganggang panci dan membuat efek sebagian Makaroni cheese nya melayang dari panci , terkejut mendengar suara yang dia tau adalah Chenle, anak kecil ini menangkap basah dia dan Donghyuk di situasi yang tidak pantas diliat anak kecil.

Chenle sangat kaget melihat Gege nya yang kalem tiba tiba mengumpat didepannya. _"Tian, apa Mark ge marah padaku ? kenapa dia berkata kasar?"_

"Hyung ya ampun, tanganmu terkena panas panci , sudah aku bilang" berikan nilai A pada _acting_ Donghyuk yang sekarang sedang berpura pura memeriksa tangan Mark yang tidak apa apa.

"Ohh Mark Hyung aku ambilkan salep untuk luka panas!" Chenle jadi mengerti Mark mengumpat karena tangannya kena panas.

"Oh tidak usah sayang , sudah kuperiksa tidak apa koq hahah" Donghyuk tertawa ringan sambil menatap Mark dengan tatapan _"Mark cover me"_

"Iya le tak apa , hanya sedikit terkejut saja, kamu ngapain larut malam begini belum tidur ?" Mark mematikan kompor yang memang apinya sangat kecil.

"Eh aku tadi mau ngapain ya ?" Chenle jadi bingung sendiri karena drama singkat yang dibuat MarkHyuck

"Yaudah sini duduk dulu." Donghyuk mengelus kepala Chenle dan menyuruh nya duduk di kursi di meja makan kecil dekat dapur.

"Kamu mau macaroni cheese ?" Mark tiba tiba menawari Chenle camilan makan malamnya dengan Donghyuk. Ya ini tadinya adalah camilan yang harus nya jadi menu "Makan mesum" (itu Jaemin yang menamakannya saat melihat malam-malam di meja makan Donghyuk duduk di pangkuan Mark dan menyuapkan Ddeokbokki ke mulut Mark) Sekarang acaranya MarkHyuck makan malam dengan bayi besar Zong Chenle.

"Mau Hyung hehe" Chenle tersenyum nista (maksudnya tersenyum malu) Dia sangat suka macaroni cheese salah satu makan malam favorite dia saat jadi Siswa pertukaran pelajar.

Mark membagi masakannya dalam tiga mangkok dan memberikan pada Donghyuk dan Chenle. Tak lupa memberikan sendok di dalam mangkok berisi makanan itu. Mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan , berdoa masing masing dan mulai menyuap.

"Le, ini kertas ini apa ?" Mark melihat kertas penuh huruf mandarin ,kertas kosong dan bulpen di atas meja.

"Oh iya !" Chenle yang selesai mengunyah menyahut terkejut dan menepuk kepalanya. "Ini bisa tidak Hyung terjemahkan ini ke bahasa Korea?" Chenle memberikan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Eugh HAHAHAHAH Chenle, _putonghua_ Mark itu jelek sekali, lebih buruk dariku , kamu kasih _pinyin_ nya saja , hanya akan mengerti 3 kata dari cerita dua paragraf mu ini!" Donghyuk hampir tersedak.

"Oh Iya aku lupa, aku terjemahkan dulu ke Bahasa Inggris sebisaku!" Chenle mengambil kertas itu dan mulai menulis cerita yang sama dibawahnya.

Sambil berpikir dan menulis Chenle sekali kali mencuri pandang ke MarkHyuck yang ternyata Donghyuk menyuapi Mark dengan bertubi tubi sampai Mark menolak karena mulutnya penuh tapi Donghyuk malah memaksa dan tertawa tawa. Mark mencubit pipi Donghyuk.

"Uhuk" Chenle pura pura batuk.

Mark dan Donghyuk tiba tiba membatu dan cepat melepaskan tangan masing2.

"Ka..kamu mau minum le ?" Donghyuk menutupi kegugupannya,

"Iya hyungg mau minum." Chenle tersenyum pada Donghyuk.

Donghyuk pun menuju dapur dan menyiapkan tiga minum air hangat, ia menyampurkan air panas dan dingin di dispenser air. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Mark menyuapi Chenle sambil melihat tulisan Chenle.

"Lele Aaaaaa , wah kamu pinter juga ya Bahasa Inggris nya"

" _not really hehe.."_ Chenle cengesan dan meneruskan menerjemahkan cerita dahsyat nya untuk Jisung. Chenle terus fokus tapi mulut nya membuka ketika makaroni sudah habis dan Mark otomatis menyuapinya terus. Donghyuk tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia berdiri dan melihat adegan ini. Tau begini dia bawa saja air super dingin lalu disiram ke kepala Chenle dan Mark sekalian biar tau rasa.

"Wah lele makannya lahap sekali ya." Donghyuk meletakkan gelas dengan agak keras

"Iya nih, mungkin karena hari ini kita Cuma makan satu kali hiihi" Mark tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dan terus menyuapi Lele. Donghyuk tidak tau Mark ini tidak peka apa memang bego , sudah jelas Donghyuk ini menyindir karena dia cemburu.

"Selesai !" Chenle memberikan karangannya pada Mark. "Iya selesai tapi liat mulut kamu celemotan' Mark membersihkan mulut Chenle dengan tisu. Mereka tidak sadar ada seseorang yang rasanya mau menyemburkan bola api dari mulut seperti naga yang marah.

"Chenle ini cerita masa predebut mu ya ? menarik juga!" Mark membaca cerita Chenle.

"Iya Hyung sebenarnya mau diceritakan ke Jisung" Chenle malu malu.

"Tapi kan Jisung suka tidak peduli kamu mau cerita apa juga" Mark yang sedang menulis di kertas kosong hampir mencoret kertas terkaget dengan ucapan Donghyuk yg cukup pedas

"Emm entah kenapa kalau cerita pengalamanku dulu dia mau mendengar nya Hyung" Chenle tersenyum , ya kalau sudah soal Jisung Chenle tidak pernah tidak bahagia.

"Hey hey Jisung itu memang dingin tapi dia tidak benci Chenle koq, nanti lama lama juga deket!" Mark menimpali ucapan Chenle

"Iyaa , aku ingin dekat dengan Jisung seperti Mark Hyung dekat dengan Donghyuk hyung!" Donghyuk tersedak air putih saat mendengar itu

"Ka..kami?"

"Iya! Seperti tadi kalian lakukan !"

"Kami melakukan apa memangnya?" Mark agak ketakutan apa tadi Chenle melihat Donghyuk..

"Ya seperti tadi masak bareng!"

MarkHyuck melengos

"Aku ingin bisa masak bareng , bercanda sepanjang hari dan tidur bersama sama seperti Mark Hyung dan Donghyuk Hyung kalau waktu kosong seperti sepasang.. Sahabat Sejati!"

Donghyuk yang sudah meremas lengan Mark sangking gugupnya Chenle akan berkata sepasang Kekasih langsung tertawa.

"HAHAHA sahabat sejati ? manis sekali lele"

"I..iya sahabat sejati.." Mark melepaskan napas yang Ia tahan. Syukurlah Oh My God anak ini masih kecil sulit untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Donghyuk untuk saat ini.

"Hoammm" Chenle tiba tiba menguap , terlihat kantung mata Chenle sudah terlihat jelas, menandakan anak ini sudah mengantuk.

"Lele ini tinggal sedikit lagi , tapi sekarang sudah waktunya kamu untuk tidur , kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita sikat gigi dulu bersama" Mark meletakkan pulpen dan kertasnya dan mengambil tangan Donghyuk

Mereka pun menuju wastafel di depan kamar mandi dan menyikat gigi mereka bersama-sama dan MarkHyuck mengantar Chenle ke depan kamarnya.

"Lele, kamu sudah makan Makaroni buatan Mark Hyung dan sudah dibantu olehnya jadi aku minta tolong kalau kegiatan kita malam ini jangan diberitahu ke siapa siapa ya! Jadi rahasia, bahkan pada Renjun apalagi Jisung okay!' Donghyuk memegang dua bahu Chenle

"Kenapa Hyung memangnya ?" Chenle memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena...karena kita tidak boleh makan malam , terlebih camilan tengah malam kita ini _full fat, with cheese, we are on diet_ you know. _"_ Mark tau alasan Donghyuk bukan itu dia harus mencari alasan lain agar Lele tutup mulut, Mark tau Chenle adalah yg paling diawasi diet nya karena kebetulan dia gampang gendut, dan SM sangat _strict_ dengan berat badan artisnya , meski pada NCT Dream yang masih remaja tanggung.

"Ookay ge pasti tidak akan dikasih tau siapapun janji" Chenle membayangkan dia, Donghyuk dan Mark dimarahi manajer tante yang galak.

"Selamat Tidur ya semua" Chenle permisi pada Mark dan Donghyuk dan masuk ke kamar nya. Menyusul Renjun dalam dunia mimpi.

"Ja..jadi begitu" Chenle mengakhiri ceritanya pada Renjun.

Renjun benar benar _shock_ dia sampai indera pendengarannya tidak berfungsi untuk sesaat. Dia menyatukan ingatan ingatannya , bagaimana dia pernah tidak sengaja melihat Mark dan Donghyuk malam malam makan satu pepero yang sama dari ujung dan tidak menyisakannya sama sekali dan dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia liat " _Itu hanya.. mereka sedang latihan buat variety show Jun, tidak usah dipikirkan okay"_ Itu yang Jeno ucapkan ketika Ia melaporkannya pada Jeno ketika mereka sikat gigi bersama. Demi seluruh koleksi Moominnya mana ada variety show yang pepero game berakhir dengan melumat bibir! Renjun tidak bodoh. Renjun yang terlarut dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba disadarkan dengan bunyi nada WeChat nya.

 _Keane gege : "Renjun , jangan lupa malam ini kita mau beli boneka Moomin itu kan ? Sekalian Gege kangen sama kamu hehe"_

"GEE , koq ga jawab aku sih dari tadi , jangan kasih tau siapa siapa ya!" Chenle yang dari tadi nyerocos menggoyangkan badan Renjun. Renjun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Lho ? koq gitu senyum nya , huaaa , Lele ga mau dimarahin tante manajer gendut lagi"

Renjun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Maaf Chenle , kali ini dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Kun. Karena ini bukan hanya soal Chenle dan Jisung, tapi soal Mark dan Donghyuk dia sangat penasaran. Dia tidak punya nyali untuk bertanya pada Mark dan Donghyuk langsung sedangkan Jeno dan Jaemin seperti menutupi. Mungkin Kun bisa menjawab nya karena dia dekat dengan Johnny. Hyung yang dia tau mengetahui semua cerita ataupun rahasia anggota anggota SM Rookies.

X

X

X

JENG JENG , bersambung lagi. Maaf makin ga puguh dan jadi slow pace begini ? Tapi sebenarnya mengikuti prompt yang memang melibatkan banyak member NCT/SMRookies (halah)

YANG UDAH KASIH REVIEW MAKASIH BANGET apalagi yang FOLLOW/FAV KALIAN THE REAL MVP

Kalau yang berpikir kok di chapter ini malah banyak MarkHyuck dari Chensung ? chensung nya mana ? Ya itu akan ada di chapter selanjutnya tenang saja. Berhubung memang di fanfic ini tidak fokus pada satu couple saja.

Balasan untuk Review-review nya

nhy17Boonon : itu udah lama bgt prompt nya, waduh kalau real bisa kacau itu Chenle ditabok beneran kali. Ini campur sari ada renle nya juga , aku awalnya renle shipper bgt garis keras , tp ngeliat kesini si lele obsesi bgt. Markhyuck maafkan mereka memang remaja gelora asmara nya kuat. First viewers dapet cinta dari Renjun ! hahaha

Hirudena : lele memang menggemaskan . Di chapter ini lucu nya malah hilang jadi naik rating nya #cries

: lucu kayak marmut ,biang kerok memang hahaha

JeonNoona : INI UDE LANJUUT . Iya jarang ya NCT Dream masih bocah mungkin

Rim : harusnya menjadi panutan malah begini

Nah bonus bagi kalian yang baca sampai habis !

 _Ckrekk_ pintu kamar Chenle tertutup. Donghyuk pun sudah yakin Chenle sudah langsung ambruk tidur di kasurnya.

"Hmmh baiklah hoam sudah malam , ngantuk nih bye Mark." Donghyuk berkata cepat dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"HEY HEY , apa apaan Donghyuk , aku tau kamu belum mengantuk!" Mark menyambar tangan Donghyuk. Ya mungkin dia memang mengantuk , tapi sekarang semua tidur tapi hanya dia dan Mark yang bangun , tidak mungkin seorang Donghyuk memilih untuk tidur ? Mark menyeret Donghyuk yang cemberut dan ogah ogahan ke sofa TV di ruang tengah di bawah

"Ayo sini duduk, ayo , ayolah Donghyuk-ah..." Mark yang sudah duduk menyamping membujuk Donghyuk yang berdiri sambil manyun untuk ikut duduk dengannya

" _Baby, come on sit with me , why you like this ?"_ Mark kalau sudah Bahasa Inggrisnya keluar tandanya sudah frustasi. Sedangkan Donghyuk yang sudah dipanggil _Baby_ dengan Mark sudah berkurang rasa dongkolnya dia pun duduk di pangkuan Mark tapi punggung nya menghadap muka Mark.

"Lho , hadap sini dong _Baby look at me."_ Mendengar Mark membujuk begitu Donghyuk langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mark. Tapi tiba tiba dia menggigit bahu Mark seperti guguk yang galak.

" _Ouch Oh My God_ Donghyuk sakit !" Mark mendesis tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang biasanya suka memeluk mesra malah menggigit begini.

"Itu makanya jangan mesra-mesraan dengan Chenle di depan aku yah !" Donghyuk berkata kata sambil merebahkan badannya ke Mark dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Mark.

"Mesra? Mesra apa ? Ya ampun tadi aku menyuapi Lele ? itu Cuma menyuapi anak kecil sayang , tidak ada mesra mesranya" Mark sedikit mendorong badan Donghyuk dan menatap mata Donghyuk serius.

"Dia itu masih anak anak , lagipula anak tengil itu , ya ampun dia itu seperti adikku sendiri, adik kita semua." Mark mengelus pipi Donghyuk dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya dan membenarkan poni Donghyuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Iya hufft tapi kan kamu tau aku nggak suka kalau ada yang lain dekat dekat kamu begitu depan mataku sendiri.." Mark mengaduh dalam hati. Dia harusnya tidak lupa memang Donghyuk kesayangannya ini paling cemburuan sejagat raya. Sampai dia pernah mencakar Jaemin dulu Cuma karena Jaemin suka bermanja manja pada Mark.

"Yaudah aku minta maaf okay , maaf _Baby Donghyuk_ sekarang gimana eh supaya kamu ga marah lagi sama aku ?" Mark dan ekspresi menyesalnya. Ya kesukaan Donghyuk karena sebenarnya muka Mark jadi sangat imut.

Seketika Donghyuk mendorong Mark sehingga dia tiduran dan mulai melumat bibir Mark penuh napsu. Menghisap dan menyedotnya tanpa ampun. Mark yang kaget rasanya seperti berkunang kunang tapi dia akhirnya membalas lumatan Donghyuk. Tapi Donghyuk tak memberi celah pada Mark untuk bernapas. Donghyuk mendorong leher belakang Mark. Benar benar habis napasnya Mark mendorong badan Donghyuk keras, liur mereka bertaut, bukan memberi kesan jijik malah erotis. Nafas Mark menderu, muka nya yang seputih salju jadi merah dia melihat kesamping bukan ke mata Donghyuk. Donghyuk tersenyum sinis. Dia suka sekali , suka sekali melihat Mark yang seperti ini. Begini kalau Donghyuk marah biasanya untuk membuat hatinya tak panas lagi Mark membiarkan Donghyuk mendominasi permainan mereka. Donghyuk menarik Mark untuk duduk bersender pada sofa dan melanjutkan sesi _make out_ mereka. Terdengar lenguhan lirih Mark di tengah Malam, memecah keheningan malam mengiringi mimpi anak anak NCT Dream.


End file.
